Sztuka hipnozy
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Zabieranie słynnego detektywa konsultanta do cyrku nie należy do najrozsądniejszych pomysłów. John jest tego samego zdania. Aczkolwiek możliwość sfilmowania go i późniejsza opcja szantażu go wydaje się kusząca... John/Sherlock/Hamish


**Sztuka hipnozy. **

- Odpuść już, Sherlock. – syknął zdenerwowany John. – Tutaj są dzieci.

To ostatni raz, kiedy biorę tego socjopatę do cyrku, obiecał sobie w myślach blondyn.

Od ponad dwudziestu minut trwania występu detektyw co chwilę rzucał kąśliwe uwagi w stronę sceny. Nie baczył na siedzące wokół osoby, a w szczególności dzieci. Gdy „przypadkiem" wymsknęło mu się z ust przekleństwo podszedł do nich ochroniarz. Wtedy John był już przekonany, że dla nich przedstawienie dobiegło końca. Zanim Sherlock otworzył usta, doktor zdążył go wyprzedzić.

- Przepraszam za niego. – wybąkał John – Postaram się go jakoś okiełznać.

Detektyw prychnął i spojrzał z politowaniem na przyjaciela.

- Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że…

- A owszem – przerwał mu blondyn i wstał z miejsca – Przepraszam, tutaj jest jeden ochotnik!

Doktor wskazał palcem na siedzącego obok niego bruneta i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zapewne aż rwiesz się na arenę, prawda? Oh, nie patrz tak na mnie. To taki… Twój kolejny eksperyment. – John uśmiechnął się drwiąco i usiadł na miejsce. Wraz z pozostałymi ludźmi zachęcił gromkimi brawami detektywa, który nic nie mówiąc wstał, zacisnął zęby i postawił kołnierz.

- Śpisz na kanapie, Watson. – warknął i ruszył w stronę estrady.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozsiadł wygodnie na siedzeniu. Z rozbawieniem patrzył jak detektyw poddawany był najróżniejszym zadaniom. Klaun zawiązał brunetowi oczy i podsunął pod nos najróżniejsze substancje, które Sherlock zgadywał z niebywałą szybkością. John zauważył, że usta detektywa poruszają się coraz szybciej, co było złym znakiem. Rozpoczął swój pokaz popisu intelektualnego. Blondyn westchnął. Gdy już myślał, że zabawa się skończyła i niebawem brunet zostanie wyrzucony, zauważył, że detektyw został zaprowadzony na krzesło znajdujące się na środku areny, a do niego dołączył mężczyzna ubrany w czarny garnitur i trzymający w ręku niewielkie wahadełko.

- Sztuka hipnozy jest pewnym odmiennym stanem świadomości, moje skarby – zwrócił się do dzieci cyrkowiec - Zaprezentuję Wam na tym oto ochotniku – wskazał na Sherlocka i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu – jak za pomocą tego oto urządzenia wprowadzę go w stan odprężenia, a następnie śpiączki.

Hipnotyzer pochylił się nad detektywem.

- Poli…

- Policzysz i pstrykniesz, tak wiem. – przerwał mu Sherlock i założył nogę na nogę.

Mężczyzna powstrzymał się od komentarza. Uśmiechnął się tylko i odwrócił głowę w stronę widowni.

- Jak widać nasz najdroższy ochotnik wie już co nie co o takich sztuczkach.

- Sztuka hipnozy wykorzystywana jest zazwyczaj w praktyce klinicznej, a nie w durnych przedstawieniach dla dzieci. – Zirytował się detektyw. - Jesteś trzydziesto paro letnim mężczyzną, uzależnionym od masturbacji, filmów pornograficznych i tych wszystkich bzdurnych i obrzydliwych filmów tanich produkcji. Twój sposób dotykania, chodzenia oraz żałosnego wyczucia stylu potwierdzają tylko moje przypuszczenia, że jesteś ich reżyserem… - Sherlock zamyślił się. – Byłeś ich reżyserem. Wyrzucili cię i dlatego szukasz szczęścia w cyrkach. – Brunet uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Brawo za kreatywność.

- Nie wyrzucili mnie! – wycedził przez zęby mężczyzna i zerknął na widownię. Modlił się, by nikt tego nie usłyszał. – Sam odszedłem.

- A więc byłeś ich reżyserem, dziękuję. - Sherlock rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. – A to mnie chcieli stąd wyrzucić… - mruknął do siebie.

Hipnotyzer stał przez moment zdezorientowany i kipiał ze złości, jednak przełknął ślinę i wziął kilka wdechów. Lata pracy na planie filmowym pozwoliły mu przyzwyczaić się do dających w kość aktorów i aktoreczek. Chwycił do ręki wahadełko, zaczął nim poruszać i zbliżył je do twarzy detektywa.

John ledwo powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Widok zahipnotyzowanego Sherlocka Holmesa. Tego nie można przegapić. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i włączył kamerę.

- Ja ci dam kanapę, Holmes. – mruknął i uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

Hipnotyzer rozpoczął odliczanie.

- Siły powoli cię opuszczają… Twoja głowa staje się cięższa…

- Dziwisz się? Dawno nie segregowałem w moim Pałacu. – wyparował Sherlock ku zdumieniu mężczyzny. Jednak po chwili jego powieki jakby stały się cięższe. Zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał. Nie mógł ruszyć żadną częścią ciała. Czuł się jak sparaliżowany. Nie potrafił się dłużej opierać. Ujrzał tylko triumfalny wyraz twarzy hipnotyzera, usłyszał pstryknięcie, a jego głowa opadła na klatkę piersiową.

Doktor świetnie się bawił nakręcając zahipnotyzowanego detektywa. Udało mu się uchwycić go w najróżniejszych pozycjach, których zapewne nie chciałby, żeby ujrzało światło dzienne. „Spróbuj tylko jeszcze raz rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę w moją stronę, a ten film będzie hitem w Scotland Yardzie", przemknęło blondynowi przez myśl.

Hipnotyzer rozkazał uśpionemu Sherlockowi wstać i wykonać dwa obroty wokół własnej osi. Podczas okręcania się płaszcz detektywa wirował razem z nim, a doktor aż dusił się ze śmiechu oglądając jak na co dzień opryskliwy i beznamiętny człowiek jest grzeczny i potulny jak baranek. Pod koniec pokazu cyrkowiec nałożył mu na twarz czerwony nos klauna, a na głowę opaskę z przyczepionymi pszczelimi czułkami. Dzieci wybuchły śmiechem. Mężczyzna ponowił odliczanie i pstryknął palcami. Detektyw otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Witamy z powrotem! – zawołał hipnotyzer. – Brawa dla ochotnika!

Publiczność żywo zareagowała i zaczęła wiwatować. Sherlock zdjął z twarzy nos klauna i bez słowa wrócił na miejsce.

- Tato, byłeś niesamowity! – krzyknął do niego mały ośmioletni brzdąc i objął drobnymi ramionami jego uda.

Sherlock cisnął na kolana doktora czerwoną kulkę, którą trzymał w dłoni.

- Następnym razem wsadzę ci to w…

- Sherlock! – zbeształ go John i spojrzał znacząco na chłopca.

- Odezwał się ten, co wysłał mnie do jakiegoś erotomana na eksperymenty.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i zamachał przed nosem detektywa swoją komórką.

- Jeszcze słowo, a świat ujrzy Sherlocka Holmesa – jedynego detektywa - cyrkowca na świecie.

Brunet uniósł kąciki ust i zbliżył się do doktora.

- Grozisz mi? – zagruchotał mu do ucha.

John oblał się rumieńcem jednak odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Możecie pobzyczeć sobie później? – zapytał głośno za ich plecami ich syn.

Doktor spojrzał ze zdumieniem na chłopca.

- No co? Tato jest pszczółką. – bąknął cicho i wskazał palcem na opaskę zdobiącą głowę detektywa.

Sherlock zdjął rzecz i założył malcowi na niesforne loczki zdobiące jego drobną główkę.

- Moja krew, Hamish. – mruknął, chwycił syna i posadził sobie na kolanach.

- Słyszałem to. – odezwał się oburzony John. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i usiadł.

„To naprawdę ostatni raz kiedy biorę tego socjopatę do cyrku.", pomyślał po raz kolejny.


End file.
